Cegukan
by aryangevin
Summary: Naruto tidak bisa menahan cegukan saat ia berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan dalam jarak satu meter. Dan akan menghilang ketika Naruto menjauh. Tapi, kenapa cegukan itu muncul saat ia berdekatan dengan seorang pemuda yang merupakan murid pindahan?


Cegukan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, little OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read.

…

ENJOY

…

Beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Sembari menunggu waktu jam belajar dimulai, pemuda ini memilih untuk mengistirahatkan matanya barang sejenak. Ia bukan lelah, hanya mengantuk, mengingat dirinya begadang semalam suntuk hanya untuk bermain game. Membuat sang ibu dari pemuda ini harus memukul pantat panci demi membangunkan putra satu-satunya ini.

Menguap, setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya. Tidur sejenak mungkin akan membuat rasa kantuk yang menderanya akan menghilang.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinganya. Pemuda ini mencoba mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi tidak bisa, suara familiar itu tetap memanggilnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto ini menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu mengucek matanya. Dilihatnya, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto kaget. Dan otomatis ia sedikit mundur dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ma-maaf membangunkanmu, Naruto-_kun_." Sang gadis merasa bersalah telah membangunkan pemuda ini dari tidurnya.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata—"

Hik.

"—_chan_."

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup rapat mulutnya. Dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit kaget, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengetuk kedua jari telunjuknya, menandakan bahwa ia gugup.

"Ano… aku hanya ingin memberitahu, ka-kalau tugas kelompok biologi kita a-akan dikerjakan di rumahku. Shi-shikamaru-_kun_ sudah menyetujuinya. Ta-tapi, apa kau setuju?" Dengan rasa gugup berlebih, Hinata mengutarakan maksud dari tujuannya menghampiri Naruto.

"Begitu."

Hik.

Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya. Penyakit itu datang lagi. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kalau sudah dalam keadaan begini. Ia memilih untuk mengacungkan jempolnya sembari mengangguk. Ia menyetujui usulan Hinata.

"Syukurlah kalau Na-naruto-_kun_ menyetujuinya. Be-besok kau bisa da-datang ke rumahku kalau begitu."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia kembali mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengangguk. Ia mengiyakan perkataan Hinata.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, Na-naruto-kun. Semoga cegukanmu itu cepat sembuh." Setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit, gadis manis tersebut kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Setelah duduk, ia membuka buku pelajarannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya. Cegukan itu menghilang, dan Naruto bersyukur dengan itu.

Entah bagaimana penyakit itu datang Naruto tidak tahu. Ia sering kali cegukan kalau ia sedang berada di dekat perempuan. Perempuan manapun, entah dikenalnya atau tidak ia pasti akan cegukan dengan tiba-tiba. Terkecuali ibunya sendiri. Cegukan itu tidak datang sama sekali.

Ini aneh. Naruto tidak anti terhadap perempuan manapun. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri kepada makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Tapi, ketika ia berada pada jarak satu meter saja dari perempuan, cegukannya kembali datang dan tidak akan berhenti kalau Naruto benar-benar jauh dari perempuan. Dan anehnya, cegukan itu tidak akan datang kalau ia berada di dekat laki-laki.

Kejadian ini sudah lama terjadi. Kalau Naruto tidak lupa, sudah terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lamanya. Naruto sudah berobat kemanapun untuk menghilangkan cegukannya. Tapi, tak ada satu obatpun yang bisa menghilangkan cegukan itu. Naruto menganggap ini adalah sebuah kutukan untuk dirinya.

Kiba—sahabatnya—menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelahnya. "Cegukanmu itu tidak mau berhenti, eh, Naruto?"

Naruto mendelik tidak suka pada perkataan Kiba, yang entah kenapa terasa seperti ejekan untuknya. "Diamlah. Aku tahu kau bermaksud untuk mengejekku, Kiba."

Kiba terkekeh. Dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Memangnya tidak ada obat lain ya? Apa kau sudah berobat ke luar negeri?"

Naruto mendesah. "Aku sudah mencoba berbagai obat apapun. Tapi hasilnya percuma. Akan lebih percuma lagi kalau aku berobat ke luar negeri. Hasilnya pasti sama." Naruto mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. "Ini kutukan."

Kiba memegang dagunya. "Mungkin itu kutukan karena kau tidak memiliki pacar sampai saat ini."

Naruto mendelik. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Kiba menyengir.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Naruto semakin lemas mendengarnya. dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengambil buku pelajaran yang tersimpan di tasnya. Dan wajahnya tambah lesu saat mengingat pelajaran pertama adalah berhitung.

Saat guru Iruka masuk, semua murid tertuju padanya. Awalnya para murid mengucapkan salam kepada guru ramah tersebut dan kembali membaca buku pelajaran. Tapi setelah guru tersebut mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, perhatian para murid kembali tertuju pada guru tersebut.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Seorang laki-laki." Mendadak para murid ricuh mendengarnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Langsung saja saya perkenalkan." Guru Iruka pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar dan mengangguk mempersilahkan murid pindahan tersebut masuk.

Semua murid terdiam saat melihat murid pindahan tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas. Para gadis menatapnya berbunga-bunga. Sedangkan para laki-laki mendecih. Dan Naruto, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya merenungi nasib.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Iruka dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Jerman. Salam kenal." Ucapnya singkat. Membuat para gadis di kelas tersebut langsung ribut. Membuat Naruto yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung tegak.

"Silahkan kau duduk di tempat yang kosong, Uchiha."

Naruto terus memandang pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. Ia hanya memandang, itu saja. Dan saat pemuda Uchiha itu melintas di samping Naruto, pemuda itu meliriknya melalui sudut matanya. Dan setelahnya ia menghadap ke depan dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Hik.

He?

Naruto melotot dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Cegukan itu masih berlangsung.

Tidak mungkin. Naruto yakin bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu adalah laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa ia malah cegukan saat pemuda itu melintas di sampingnya?

Beberapa saat kemudian cegukan itu berhenti. Dan Naruto bersyukur setelahnya. Ia kembali melirik murid pindahan tersebut. Dan pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan guru Iruka member penjelasan. Dan ia bisa melihat di samping pemuda Uchiha itu ada Sakura yang melancarkan tatapan kagum pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

Hik.

Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya. Penyakit itu datang lagi. Dan Naruto berpikir, pasti ini efek karena melihat Sakura tadi. Ya, Naruto yakin. Ini bukan karena pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tapi, apa mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu ternyata adalah seorang perempuan yang menyamar?

.

#

.

Naruto berulang kali memastikan sesuatu pada dirinya. Ia duduk berdekatan dengan Kiba. Dan cegukan itu tidaklah muncul. Ketika ia menghampiri Neji dan Gaara, cegukan itu tidak muncul. Dan saat Naruto mendekati Shikamaru, cegukan itu juga tidak muncul.

Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi, ketika ia mendekati Sakura, dalam jarak satu meter saja, penyakit itu kembali muncul. Buru-buru Naruto menjauhkan diri. Setelahnya ia kembali mendekati Ino, dan hasilnya sama saat ia mendekati Sakura.

Tapi, Naruto tidak berani mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto terlalu takut mengetahui bahwa ternyata murid pindahan itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi, saat Naruto melihat ke dada Sasuke. Naruto seratus persen yakin dada murid pindahan itu rata dan tidak berbentuk seperti pada dada Sakura atau Ino teman sekelasnya. Kemudian Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengatukkan kepalanya pada dinding kelasnya.

_Pervert_.

.

#

.

Naruto mencoba melintas saat Sasuke sedang duduk sambil membaca novel di tangannya. Entah kenapa ia mulai berkeringat dingin saat memikirkan rencananya tersebut. Ia mulai berjalan santai dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasu—"

Hik.

Naruto menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Dan sayangnya Sasuke mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Dobe?"

Mendengar panggilan ejek tersebut, membuat Naruto merasa marah. "Kurang ajar kau, Te—"

Hik.

Naruto mengumpat atas cegukannya ini. Naruto tidak bisa berkata untuk membalas perkataan dari orang yang sudah mengejeknya ini. Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali membaca novel yang sempat tertunda.

Ketika Naruto sudah menjauh dari Sasuke, cegukan itu menghilang. Naruto berbalik, mencoba mengamati Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dan dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis di sana. Pantas.

.

#

.

Bel pulang sudah berdering satu jam yang lalu. Dan Naruto masih harus terdampar di sekolah ini beberapa menit karena harus menjalani hukuman yang diberikan olehnya. Naruto mengaku bahwa ia tak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi seminggu yang lalu. Dan akibatnya, ia harus mendekam di toilet untuk membersihkannya.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. Pekerjaannya selesai juga. Dan kini ia merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut serta mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di punggung dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi sudut matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil meminum jus dalam kemasan kotak.

Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Entah apa yang dilakukan ia tak tahu. Tapi, mengingat suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini, Naruto yakin bahwa pemuda itu sedang menunggu jemputan.

Awalnya Naruto mencoba untuk cuek dan pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi ketika pemikirannya terlintas nama Sasuke, membuat Naruto mau tak mau ingin mencoba sekali lagi apakah cegukan itu akan berefek juga pada Sasuke atau tidak. Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu.

Naruto mencoba untuk menyapa Sasuke. Meski Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi terhadap pemuda yang Naruto ketahui ternyata pendiam tersebut.

"Hai, Sasu… ke…"

He?

Naruto mengerjap. Cegukannya tidak muncul? Apakah dirinya sudah terbebas dari kutukan laknat tersebut? Rasanya Naruto ingin berteriak. Tapi diurungkannya saat Sasuke menyahuti panggilannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mendengar ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Membuat telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan tersebut.

"Teme, tidak bisakah kau—"

Hik.

Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Tadi itu… apa? Cegukan?

Hik.

Hik.

Hik.

Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya. Jadi… yang tadi itu cegukan?

Oh, _shit_! Cegukannya kembali. Artinya, kutukan ini masih berlangsung. Dan Naruto tidak jadi merayakan pesta atas hilangnya kutukan yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya.

Dan Naruto hanya mengerjap saat Sasuke menyodorkan segelas jus yang tadi diminumnya.

"Minumlah untuk menghilangkan cegukan itu." Sasuke hanya berkata sekenanya.

Naruto menggeleng dan mendorong tangan Sasuke untuk menolaknya. "Percuma, Sa—hik—suke. Ce—hik—gukan ini ti—hik—dak a—hik—kan hilang be—hik—gitu saja—hik (Percuma, Sasuke. Cegukan ini tidak akan hilang begitu saja)."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis meminta penjelasan lebih dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Penya—hik—kit ini a—hik—kan muncul sa—hik—at aku berha—hik—dapan dengan se—hik—orang perempu—hik—an (Penyakit ini akan muncul saat aku berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan)."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Dobe." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aku ta—hik—hu itu, Te—hik—me (Aku tahu itu, Teme)." Naruto mendengus. "Ke—hik—cuali kau i—hik—tu— (Kecuali kau itu—) "

"Kau mengira aku ini seorang perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki?" Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar seorang laki-laki. Lihat saja dadanya yang rata tak berbentuk itu. Ugh! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia harus mengomentari tentang dada seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Se—hik—mua ini menyi—hik—saku (Semua ini menyiksaku)."

Sasuke merasa jengah mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apa kau tidak mendengar sebuah istilah 'penyakit bisa sembuh kalau penyakit itu ditularkan kepada orang lain', Dobe?"

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke, sambil cegukan tentu saja, seolah-olah ingin menerkam pemuda itu. Yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Tapi, mengingat penyakit ini sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun, apakah bisa?

Rencana iseng terlintas di otaknya. Kalau tidak dicoba, mana tahu?

"Sasuke—hik."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bosan. Dan kilat apa itu di matanya? Dan seketika wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"Jangan coba-coba kau melakukannya, Dobe."

Terlambat.

Tanpa sempat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, Naruto meraih tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan. Hanya menempel. Dan niat Naruto dari awal hanya ingin menularkan penyakit itu pada pemuda ini.

Naruto tidak perlu khawatir tentang istilah ciuman pertama. Well, Naruto sudah kehilangan ciuman pertama itu sejak kecil. Siapa lagi yang mengambilnya kalau bukan ibunya sendiri yang sering kali mencium bibirnya sejak kecil? Tapi itu hanya ciuman kasih sayang ibu pada anaknya.

Bibir keduanya terlepas. Sasuke dengan sigap menggosok kedua bibirnya. Entah Sasuke harus merasakan apa sekarang. Marah? Tentu saja.

Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Ia malah berdiam sembari memastikan sesuatu.

"Brengsek kau, Do—"

Hik.

Naruto tak salah dengar, 'kan? Itu tadi suara cegukan Sasuke?

Naruto pun melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Teme, kau cegukan?"

Setelahnya Naruto terdiam. Cegukan itu tidak ada lagi. Ketika matanya menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah menutup mulutnya sambil memberikan lirikan tajam padanya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, teramat lebar.

"Kutukannya… menghilang…"

Rencana pesta yang ia pikirkan tadi kembali ia susun di otaknya.

Sasuke mengumpat ketika cegukan itu mendera dirinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang memberikan istilah tadi kepada pemuda pirang itu. Sekarang ia bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tengah melompat tinggi setinggi-tingginya, kemudian berguling-guling sepusing-pusingnya.

Demi apapun Sasuke ingin mengembalikan cegukan itu ke pemiliknya. Namun apa daya, pemuda pirang itu sudah memanggul tasnya dan berlari menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Si—hik—al!"

**FIN**

_**Ya, Tuhan… ini penpik apa? Gaje bener.**_

_**Sebenernya ini saya ambil dari drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal, saat Geol Oh tiba-tiba cegukan saat deket ama wanita. Trus tiba-tiba ia cegukan saat berhadapan dengan Kim Yeon Shik, seorang perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki. Saya suka saat Geol Oh lebih memilih tidur deket Sun Joon daripada Geol Oh #apahubungannya**_

_**Padahal rencananya ini dibikin NaruSasu. Tapi kenapa jadinya SasuNaruSasu ya? #orz**_

_**Maaf buat istriku, Uzumaki Arisa, dan juga buat para selirku, Llewellyn del Roya dan Mumomo. Aku buat penpiknya tidak sesuai dengan pair OTP kalian DX**_

_**Terlebih ini penpik pengganti RPan kita (Llewellyn del Roya dan Mumomo) yang masih progress sampai sekarang. Masih seribu kata =w=a**_

_**Anyway, ntar saya bikin penpik lagi buat kalian ya? NaruSasu kok. Masih ada stok ide cadangan di otak saya XD**_

_**Review, please? :3**_


End file.
